Dipper x reader
by AkiraXox
Summary: Dipper try's to tell (y/n) about his feelings for her. But doesn't have the guts. But when bill comes back around will he tear them apart? Or bring them together?
1. Chapter 1

'Gravity Falls, a place that at a glance looks normal and boring. But, if you take a closer look, you'll be surprised. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Dipper pines. I'm 17 years old and I have a twin sister named Mabel. We come to Gravity Falls every summer to stay with our great uncle Stan. Recently a girl named (y/n) (l/n) came to stay with us as well. Stan said that she was his old work friends daughter. (Y/n) and Mabel became best friends in two minutes. While I was in my room reading. It's been a few weeks since she's arrived. We've talked a few times but never really got the chance to hang out together since Mabel was always dragging her somewhere. To be honest I have a major crush on (y/n). I got over Wendy two years ago since I found out that she was engaged with Robbie. But (y/n) is something different. I love the way she walks, the way her (h/l) (h/c) flows in the wind, how her breath taking (e/c) eyes sparkle. I love everything about her. I just don't have the guts to tell her.' Dipper put down his pen and closed his Black leather journal. He sighed and sat cross legged on his bed. 'Why am I so awkward?' He thought. He knew that (y/n) and Mabel were at the pool. Dipper was invited but he said no because he forgot his bathing suit at home. "If only...I wasn't a wuss." He said outloud. He groaned and laid back on his bed. He closed his eyes for a second, then reopened them to find everything had lost its colour, exempt him. Dipper looked around, his eyes showing fear. "It can't be..." he whispered. Then, laughter was heard. Not the kind of laughter you would get after telling a joke, but the kind of laughter...that was heard in an insane asylum. Dipper couldn't see anyone. But the laughter got louder and soon. A bright yellow light appeared in the middle of the room. It stayed for a while, then disappeared and there, in the room stood Bill Cipher himself. "I'm back~!" Bill said. Dipper was wide eyed. Bill wasn't a triangle...he was human. Bill flashed an insane grin and made his cane appear. "Did you miss me pinetree?" He asked. Dipper backed up. "H-how are you here?! How the hell did you get that form?!" Dipper said. Bill chuckled and brushed non existent dust off his sleeves. "I have my ways pinetree." He said. "I've been watching you and it looks like you have taken a liking to crescent moon! She's a beauty!" Bill sat in the air and stared at Dipper, waiting for a reaction. 'Crescent moon...he's talking about (y/n)!.' Dipper thought. Bill Smirked. "Bingo." Dipper growled. "Leave her alone!" He yelled at the demon. "Oh pinetree, you know she's the one who freed me, right?"


	2. Chapter 2

Dipper growled and clenched his fists. "She would never do something like that!" He said while glaring at the demon. Bill chuckled and examined his nails. "Oh but she did! Last week in fact!" Bill said. "She helped me escape the mindscape, in return I did something for her." Dipper looked at Bill, confusion in his eyes. "Like what?" He asked. Bill made his cane disappear. "You see kid, (y/n) has a history of self harm. She had scars covering her arms and legs, she knew you would find out so she asked if I could heal them. I did and now she's scar free!" Bill laughed and looked at Dipper. Dipper was speechless. (Y/n) cut herself? Why? She had no reason to. Thoughts raced in dippers head. He kicked a chair and looked at Bill. "Why are you here anyway?! Haven't you caused enough pain?!" Dipper yelled. He couldn't take it anymore. Bill had already gotten to (y/n)...he couldn't risk her getting hurt. Bill smirked. "You said you wanted help with confessing to her, i thought I could help." He said. 'Why does he want to help me?' Dipper thought. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his chestnut hair. "What do you want in return?" He asked the demon. Bill only smirked. "I'll let you think." He said. Then, everything went back to normal. Bill was nowhere to be seen. Dipper sighed and put his hat back on. "(Y/n)! He's up here probably!" Mabel yelled. Dipper gasped and cleaned up some of his things quickly. Dipper grabbed his journal and sat in his bed just as the door busted open, revealing Two girls. Mabel and (y/n). "Hey Bro bro!" Mabel greeted with a bright smile. (Y/n) waved and smiled as well. "H-hey guys!" Dipper said with a nervous chuckle. "What's up?" "COME SWIMMING WITH US!" Mabel said. "B-but I don't have a bathing suit!" Dipper said. (Y/n) smiled and handed him a grocery bag. "Mabel got you one." She said. Dipper gently took the bag from her. "T-thanks." Dipper said. Mabel then grabbed his arm and pulled him up, running out of the room with (y/n) trailing behind. This was going to be fun.


End file.
